grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
The Law of Sacrifice
|season = 3 |number = 18 |epnumber = 62 |prodcode = 318 |image = 318-Adalind scream.gif |airdate = April 11, 2014 |viewers = 4.73 millionFriday Final Ratings: 'Shark Tank,' 'Last Man Standing', 'The Neighbors' & '20/20' Adjusted Up; 'Grimm', 'Hannibal' & 'Blue Bloods' Adjusted Down |teleplay = Michael Duggan |story = Michael Duggan & Michael Golamco |director = Terrence O'Hara |co-stars = Jon Bebe as Officer Mays Josh Rice as Building Guard Other Co-stars |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = Rumpelstiltskin |previous = |next = |2014 = X }} "'}} is the eighteenth episode of Season 3 of Grimm and the sixty-second episode overall. It first aired on April 11, 2014 on NBC. Press Release THE BATTLE FOR ADALIND'S BABY INTENSIFIES – C. THOMAS HOWELL, ALEXIS DENISOF AND MARY ELIZABETH MASTRANTONIO GUEST STAR – Nick (David Giuntoli) and his mom, Kelly Burkhardt (guest star Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio), join forces to protect Adalind's (Claire Coffee) baby. Meanwhile, Prince Viktor (guest star Alexis Denisof) activates a deadly stateside asset (guest star C. Thomas Howell) to find Adalind and her child. Bitsie Tulloch, Russell Hornsby, Silas Weir Mitchell, Sasha Roiz and Reggie Lee also star. Philip Anthony Rodriguez also guest stars. Synopsis Adalind gets food from Renard's fridge while he holds the baby. Renard tells her she should stay away from the windows of his home because the fewer people who know she is there, the better. Renard asks her how she got to his house, and she tells him about the stolen truck. Renard's intercom buzzes and he is told that Nick is downstairs. Renard says to send him up, which doesn't make Adalind very happy. She tells Renard to make sure he is alone and to kill him if he tries to take the baby. At Kronenberg Castle, Viktor looks at the pictures of the dead Verrat agents from the failed ambush to keep Adalind from leaving Europe. Rispoli comes into Viktor's office and says he has confirmation of the plane Adalind was on landing on the Oregon coast five and a half hours ago. Viktor asks who they have in Portland, and Rispoli calls FBI agent Weston Steward. Rispoli sends pictures of Adalind and Renard to Weston and tells him to confirm they are together right away. Viktor says they're on their way, and Rispoli hangs up. Back in Portland, Nick arrives at the floor where Renard's condo is to find the captain standing outside the door to his apartment with a gun concealed in his hand behind his back. Renard tells Nick he hears that Nick's mother is in town and not dead like he thought. Renard also tells Nick that if he tries to take the baby, "It won't end well." Nick suggests they don't have their conversation in the hallway, so Renard puts his gun away and they go inside Renard's condo. Outside, Kelly sees Weston Steward arrive, and she follows him into the condo building. She watches and listens in as Weston shows a picture of Adalind to the building guard at the front desk and asks if he has seen her in the building recently. He tells the guard that she is a witness in a federal case, and the guard says he is pretty sure he has seen her. Weston asks if he can check the security footage to make sure and the guard lets him look. Upstairs, Adalind asks what Nick wants. He tells her he isn't there to hurt her or take her baby. Nick says that his mom risked her life to help her, and Adalind asks what would she have done if she'd known she was a Hexenbiest and woges. Nick tells her that the best chance that she and the baby have is for them to work together. Nick tells Adalind and Renard that when they're ready, they'll talk, and Nick leaves. Downstairs, Weston leaves the building and informs two men parked in a car outside the building where Adalind is in the building. The men get out of the car, and Weston heads back to his car to leave, but Kelly surprises him and slams his head into the car, knocking him out. When Nick comes out of the building, Kelly fills him in about Weston and the fact that he is an FBI agent. She takes Nick to Weston's car and tells Nick that the agent knows Adalind is upstairs with Renard and so do the two guys he sent around back. The two men blow the lock off the back door and head up the stairs. Upstairs, Renard tells Adalind he will do everything he can to protect the baby, so she should stay with him. Adalind asks if that means they are back together, and he says he guesses so. While they are talking, Renard gets a call from Nick to warn him about the men on their way up. Renard hangs up and tells Adalind they need to go. They head to the elevator, and as soon as they get to it, Nick comes out of one. He tells them to be quiet for a second, and he uses his enhanced hearing to figure out the men are coming up the stairwell. A Hundjäger opens the door and charges at Nick. Nick uses him as a body shield as the other man shoots, killing the Hundjäger. The man tries to hide around the corner as Nick returns fire, but Kelly runs up the stairs and makes the man shoot himself with his gun before throwing him over the railing. They see that the two men are Verrat and leave the building. Monroe and Rosalee are in bed making out when Nick calls. He catches them up on most of what has just happened, including that his mom is back in town and that Adalind is also back with a baby and needs protecting. Monroe and Rosalee are both shocked that Captain Renard is the father of the baby, and Nick says they need a safe place for Adalind and the baby to stay, so he, his mom, Renard, Adalind, and the baby are on their way over. Weston wakes up as multiple police cars drive up in front of the condo building. As officers go inside, he drives away. Everyone arrives at Monroe and Rosalee's home, but before they go in, Adalind says she wants to know where she is, but she is told by Kelly that it's better she doesn't know; that way, the people after her won't know where to look. Suddenly, Kelly's locket floats out of her pocket into the baby's hands. They all watch in shock before they head into the house. Nick and Renard thank Monroe and Rosalee for helping out. Rosalee gets Adalind and the baby settled, while Monroe pulls Nick aside to ask why he is helping Adalind. Nick explains that the Royals are after the baby because of her "pretty impressive" powers and they'll kill to get to her. Renard tells Kelly that, under different circumstances, they may have tried to kill each other. Kelly brings up that he tried to kill her sister, and Renard says it's because she had a key, but if he knew what he knows now, he would have approached things differently. Nick states that they need to go, and Adalind isn't happy to hear Renard is leaving. Adalind asks Kelly if she wants her locket back, but she says the baby can keep it. After they all leave, Adalind tells Rosalee that she doesn't want to be alone, and Rosalee says she won't be. Outside, Kelly tells Renard that the biggest mistake Adalind made was coming to him, and as long as he has his child, he, Adalind, and the baby will be vulnerable the rest of their lives. In his house, Weston pours a drink and wonders, "What am I going to tell them, they are going to kill me." Kelly, standing behind him, asks him if he is talking about the Royals. Weston woges into a Hundjäger in surprise that someone else is in his house. He starts walking towards Kelly, but Nick and Renard also appear. Renard punches Weston, knocking him out. Once Weston wakes up, he is interrogated by Renard. Renard punches him a few times and notices that the last call on Weston's phone is from Vienna, so he calls it back, but he hangs up after a few seconds. He woges and grabs Weston's throat after asking who called. Weston says it was Rispoli and that Rispoli and Viktor are on their way to Portland for the baby. Nick tells Weston that if he doesn't do what they say, then he will be arrested because they can connect him to the two dead Verrat agents at Renard's condo building and being on the payroll of the Royals, among other things. Nick gives Weston a piece of paper with an address on it "where the baby is" to give to the Verrat and Viktor when they arrive. Nick calls Hank to inform him that Adalind is back, and Hank meets Nick, Kelly, and Juliette at Nick and Juliette's home. Hank is caught up on everything, including that Adalind now has a baby and that Captain Renard is the father. Nick tells Hank about the Hundjägers at Renard's condo building, including an FBI agent working for the Royals. Hank then asks what he can do. Later that night, the baby is crying and Adalind can't get her to stop. Monroe and Rosalee get out of bed to see what's going on. Rosalee notices the baby has a little fever, which could be why she is crying so much. Suddenly, all the clocks in the house go wild as the baby starts crying harder. As sudden as she started to cry, she then stops crying and the clocks calm down. Monroe asks what just happened as Kelly walks into the living room. Viktor and the Verrat arrive to Portland in a private plane as Weston gets out of a limo to greet them. Hank is sitting in a car nearby taking pictures of the meeting as Weston hands the note Nick gave him to Rispoli. Rispoli asks if he is sure the baby is at that address, and Weston says that's probably "what they want you to think." Viktor asks who "they" are, and Weston tells him, "Renard, the Grimm, and some woman." Weston then asks Viktor if he minds if he takes care of Renard when this is all over, and Viktor says he doesn't mind. Viktor, Rispoli, Weston, and a couple other men get into the limo and drive off. In their home, Nick and Juliette are looking on the internet and in the newspaper for a vehicle that is under 50k miles. Nick finds a truck online, and Juliette says she will handle it. Nick gets a call from Hank informing him of the meeting at the airport. Nick then tells him to meet him at the precinct. Inside the limo, Weston tells Viktor and Rispoli that the address on the paper leads to an old warehouse, which is a perfect place for them to get ambushed. Viktor then crumples up the paper and says, "I suggest we go right to the source." Wu knocks on Renard's office door to tell him he has a visitor. Renard asks if the visitor has a name, and Wu tells him it's quite a name: "His Royal Crown Prince Viktor Chlodwig Zu Schellendorf Von Konigsburg. I may have inadvertently dropped a burg or dorf or two." Renard says to show him in. Renard tells Viktor he isn't getting his child. Viktor says the child will be given a good home and raised as Royalty. Viktor tells him if he doesn't give him the baby within two hours, he will order the death of him, his mother, and Adalind. Viktor tells him he does indeed know where his mother lives. Viktor leaves, and Hank asks Nick if he thinks it worked. Nick goes to Renard's office, and Renard tells him to make the arrest. Viktor returns to the limo where Weston and Rispoli are waiting. Viktor tells them it bothers him that he doesn't know who the woman is that was with Nick and Renard, and when Weston says she wanted to kill him, Viktor finds it interesting that she was more aggressive than the men. Multiple police cars pull up in front of Monroe's home as Rosalee and Monroe are about to start making breakfast. Kelly senses something is going on and goes to look out the window. She sees the cops and runs back to everyone as cops burst in all the doors to arrest her for the murder of Catherine Schade, surprising Adalind. Adalind and Renard talk on the phone about what just happened, and Adalind explains her confusion because she thought Nick killed her mom. Renard says there is new evidence and that he needs her to come to the precinct to make a statement about where she was when her mother died. Adalind says she isn't leaving the baby, so Renard tells her to bring her and he will send a patrol car to pick them up. When Adalind arrives, an officer takes her to Renard's office. Renard says the officer will take her to the interview room so she can leave the baby with him. Adalind hands the baby to Renard, and Adalind says she thought of a name for the baby: Diana. Renard mentions that Diana was the goddess of the hunt and the moon, and he likes the name. When Adalind arrives to the interview room, she is surprised to find Kelly there too. Adalind asks what she is doing there, and Kelly says she wanted to talk to her because, at the very least, she owes her an explanation. Kelly tells Adalind that she was looking for her the day Catherine died because of what she did to Juliette. Kelly says that Catherine wouldn't say anything, so she had to make her because her other choice was to let Juliette die. While they are talking, Renard leaves the precinct with Diana. In the interview room, Adalind says she was angry at Nick because he took her powers. Adalind asks why they are having this conversation, and Kelly says she had to give up Nick because of who she was and if she hadn't done so, he might have been killed. Adalind tells her it's her problem and if she is looking for forgiveness, she doesn't have any. Kelly says she isn't looking for forgiveness, but she wants her to understand that "sometimes we have to sacrifice what we love most." As soon as Kelly says that, Adalind suddenly realizes what's going on and runs out of the room looking for Renard. Outside, Renard walks up to Viktor's limo as he gets out. Neither one of them say anything as Renard hands Diana to him. Back inside, Adalind goes to Renard's office only to find him and Diana no longer there. She asks Wu where he is, and he says Renard just walked out a few minutes ago. Adalind runs off and sees Renard as he comes back inside. She demands to know where her daughter is, and Renard says he had no choice because Viktor would have killed both of them if he didn't give Diana to him. Renard says it was the only way to protect her, and Adalind runs outside. She gets to the street and frantically looks around for Viktor, but once she realizes he is gone, she woges and lets out a screaming roar that breaks all nearby car windows before she collapses to her knees and cries in the middle of the street. A short time later, Viktor and Rispoli are in the limo heading to the airport to go back to Austria. Viktor looks down at Diana, whose eyes turn purple. Viktor sees the picture of a young Nick in Kelly's locket, and when he reaches towards it, it snaps shut. Suddenly, there is a boiling sound as a lid on a cup of coffee shoots off the cup and the coffee floats out and forms a skull on the window before disappearing. The limo arrives to the plane, and as they get out, five masked people run up, guns drawn, ordering them in German to get on the ground. When Viktor steps out of the car, one of the attackers says to give them the baby. Viktor warns they don't know who they are dealing with, but the man asks in German, "Do you think the Resistance cares?" Viktor hands over Diana, and the five Resistance members get into the limo and drive off. As soon as they drive off, they take off their masks, revealing themselves to be Nick, Kelly, Renard, Hank, and Monroe. Kelly then tells Renard it has to be done, and he says he hopes she's right. The next day, Kelly is driving the truck that Nick and Juliette found online with Diana in a car seat next to her. Diana's toy keys float into the air. Kelly tells Diana she is going to have to teach her not to do that in public and smiles. Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Hexenbiest *Hundjäger Videos Filming Production Notes *Footage from was reused (flashback). Continuity *The episode picks up right after where ended. *Adalind and Renard's daughter is named Diana. Trivia *Diana is called "the Chosen One" for the first time, albeit somewhat sarcastically by Monroe. References fa:فصل3:_قسمت_18 Category:Ultimate Episode Battle Royale Final 4